<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>middle children must unionize by Poteto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681617">middle children must unionize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto'>Poteto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Batfam Big Bang, Battle for the cowl never happened, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Protective Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake is Red Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason realizes no one is taking care of Tim - not even Tim himself. He decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfam Big Bang 2020, Best of the Batfamily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>middle children must unionize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And it's finally here. The infamous BBB fic. I can't stress enough how grateful I am for joining this event. First of all, stan the mods. Stan my beta reader team, <a href="https://timmydrakewings.tumblr.com/">Skye</a> (the first person from the bang I followed! And now I literally know where you live!!), <a href="https://storm-leviosa-fanfics.tumblr.com/">Jess</a> and <a href="https://sun-lit-roses.tumblr.com/">Sunny</a>. Thank you for reading through everything and teaching me actual grammar and all your lovely comments. You truly made this story better. Stan <a href="http://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/">Lucy</a> for the amazing cover collage, Tim's new business card and composing an actual jingle. Stan <a href="https://reese-haleth.tumblr.com/">Reese</a> for making me squeal like an idiot with her adorably perfect art style (sorry for the little meltdown, your art just made me really emotional). Stan <a href="https://anicomicqueen.tumblr.com/">JLynn</a> for capturing such an emotional moment with your talent. I'm never getting over it. To all of these amazing talented people that, for whatever reason chose to help me with this story, I can't stress enough how grateful I am<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>Jason doesn’t keep in touch with the Bats after Bruce’s gone.</p><p>Batwoman only trusts him as far as she can throw him. Dick is not easy to avoid, but Jason keeps their contact to a minimum nonetheless. Ninja girl doesn’t speak with him. Replacement… Well. Jason does have a weird professional relationship with the kid. As professional as you can get with someone you tried to kill. Barbara will probably never forgive him for making Dick cry so many times. Brat girl will probably never forgive him for trying to kill Replacement. The other one, whatever his name is, is low-key/high-key terrified of Jason. As for the gremlin... Well, he’s like 10? 11? Jason doesn’t hang out with children, not even assassin ones.</p><p>So yeah. Not on friendly terms with anyone in the Wayne family. </p><p>However he is an instigator at heart and, while whatever they’re doing in the Batcave is none of his business, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t finish one of his rare visits by stirring things up a bit. </p><p>Dick usually makes sure he doesn’t do anything too outrageous, but a distraction comes in the form of Gremlin, who shows up demanding to know why Dick is late for their training session or whatever. The brat sends Jason a scathing look but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge him. Dick only smiles patiently and waves Jason goodbye, leaving Replacement unsupervised. Before heading out, Jason approaches Replacement, who’s sitting by the batcomputer.</p><p>“So,” he starts. Jason notices when the kid flinches a little. Your regular guy wouldn’t, but Jason was once a bat too. “How does it feel to be replaced, Replacement?”</p><p>Replacement’s shoulders go stiff for half a second. </p><p>When he turns to face Jason, however, his expression is empty.</p><p>“Predictable,” he says. </p><p>Jason quirks an eyebrow up. “Meaning?”</p><p>“I was only a Robin because I was, how can I put this, a coworker?” Replacement turns his eyes back to the computer and starts typing. “It was a no-strings-attached sort of deal. Bound to end at some point.”</p><p>That’s… new. </p><p>“You’re legally adopted into the Wayne family,” Jason hears himself reminding him.</p><p>“Yeah, ain’t that a pickle,” Replacement laughs. “Can you guess who forced Bruce to do that? My money was on Dick, but now I think it was probably Babs or Alfred.”</p><p>Jason stares, unsure what to make of that. Before he decides, the kid stands up.</p><p>"I have always been a patch job, so being dismissed is to be expected. I'm just overstaying my welcome at this point."</p><p>“You can get dismissed? I thought this was an until-your-untimely-death sort of gig.”</p><p>That was not how Jason expected this conversation to go, like, at all. He had never seen Replacement looking so… worn out? Lifeless?</p><p>“I don’t know, man,” Tim frowns as though he made himself confused. “God, I’m sleepy. See you around, I guess.”</p><p>And Jason watches him leave the cave with his shoulders hunched and an empty stare. Dick and Gremlin are so preoccupied with their sparring session that they don’t seem to notice. Jason sticks around for a few more seconds, stunned, before he realizes what he’s doing. He goes home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jason can’t stop thinking about what the kid said.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t think something of the sorts, especially when he was angriest at Bruce. He had thought about how Batman trained his children to be soldiers and, like soldiers, they could be easily replaced. After all, what was one more problem child joining their broken family? What’s another deadly brat being thrown at some creeps wearing literal clown costumes?</p><p>He did think of them as Bruce’s kids though. </p><p>Not that Batman had any expertise in healthy parenting techniques, but Jason didn’t have any healthy son experiences to compare so it didn’t matter much. They were Batkids for the better and mostly for the worse, and if something happened to them, well, the crusade must go on. </p><p>He never thought of Robin as someone that could be sent home out of the blue, like your average GC Pig. A disgrace to the family? Sure. <em> See, kids, we don’t talk about cousin Jason. He got himself killed and came back all crooked. That’s what happens if you kill murderers or forget to brush your teeth. </em>Still, the idea of being dismissed for no reason never occurred to Jason. It was absurd, because, as far as Jason knew, his replacement was the perfect little soldier. Why would he walk away?</p><p>Dick fought with Bruce. Jason… well. You know. Brat girl had to move cities or whatever? Or she died, but got better? Jason doesn’t really know anything about the chick. Either way, he knows she became Batgirl soon after. Tim, however, had nothing stopping him from staying masked. Why would Replacement talk about being Robin as if it was a summer job?</p><p>Does that mean that the wimpy kid Jason has been bullying was really that cold and detached? </p><p>He thinks about it until his head hurts and he starts remembering times with Bruce and Dick and Alfred and suddenly he doesn’t want to think about it anymore. </p><p>It’s a good thing Jason is good at compartmentalizing, because that’s what he does. He pushes thoughts of Batman and Robin to the depths of his mind and forgets about it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He doesn’t find out until weeks later.</p><p>He’s not visiting the manor because he <em> wants to. </em> It’s just that there is this stupid encrypted information he needs for a case and he isn’t exactly tech savvy. He doesn’t think Barbara would do him a solid - she’s still ignoring him for… whatever. He doesn’t even know. Probably something about hurting Dick’s <em> pwecious feewings </em> or eating the last cookie Alfred made. Either way, Jason first tries contacting Replacement directly. Only when the kid doesn’t pick up he forces himself to go to the cult headquarters. </p><p>He needs that data, dammit, and whoever called programming logic, was out of their damn mind. <em> If true, execute commands 1, 2 and IV, </em> it said. If <em> what </em> was true? Jason read and read and still didn’t get what it was referring to. And why would someone name the commands regular numbers then just… throw a fucking roman number? Just to spice things up? Whoever wrote that damn code should get a bullet in the foot. </p><p>“Jay!” Dick grins at him, although he looks unamused by the fact that Jason is coming in through a window on the second floor. “You do remember that we have a door, don’t you?”</p><p>“I like to keep ‘em guessing,” Jason says. “Which room is the kid’s? I have a job for him.”</p><p>Dick tilts his head to the side, confused. “Damian is at school?”</p><p>And then there’s that. A lot to unpack. First, Jason is deeply offended that Dick thinks he would ever go there after Gremlin, the child that likes to criticize Jason's  skills despite the fact that a) Jason was trained by Damian's father and then b)Jason was trained by Damian's mother. Second, Damian Wayne. Going to Gotham Academy. Does he wear the uniform? Does he have homework or does he threaten the teachers with a sword until they quit? Did anyone explain to him the concept of playing tag before he murders a bunch of 9 year olds? Jason has so many questions. If only he had time. </p><p>“I said the <em> kid </em>. The human one, not the imp.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dick seems taken aback. “Oh, he... Jason, Tim isn’t in Gotham. You didn’t know?”</p><p>Jason groans. “Are you kidding me? You annoyed him into leaving the planet with his alien friends again, didn’t you?”</p><p>“No, he… I actually don’t know where he is now.”</p><p>Jason blinks in surprise. So Dick didn’t pick Bruce’s habit of microchipping his kids?</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know? How do you lose a whole Robin? The uniform is basically a traffic cone.”</p><p>Dick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Jason had seen Bruce do just that <em> so many times </em>he forgets for a moment whatever stupid joke he was about to make. When did his older brother become the dad?</p><p>“He left a while ago. He barely spent any time here at the manor after I gave Robin to Damian, so…”</p><p>Jason freezes. <em> After I gave Robin to Damian, </em> he says. <em> Being dismissed is to be expected, </em> the kid said weeks ago. </p><p>“Dick. What the <em> fuck </em> did you do?”</p><p>Dick looks surprised at the raw anger in Jason’s voice, even though he shouldn’t fucking be. Jason remembers the distant voice on that day. He did think that was oddly cold for Replacement, even if he was a calculating nerd. Except that wasn’t him being cold. That was him lying to himself. </p><p>Jason would know. He spent most of his childhood telling himself he didn’t need a loving father. A good part of his teenage years telling everyone that would hear that he didn’t care at all that Bruce kept holding him to the standards of the perfect son that went away. It’s a lot easier to pretend you didn’t care because it makes it hurt less when things are taken away. Jason was a fucking pro at that technique, so much he wonders how the hell he didn’t notice earlier.</p><p>“I did what I had to do,” Dick says, defensively. The way he does when he’s second guessing himself, but still in denial about it. “Tim’s a hero of his own right and he’s capable enough that…”</p><p>“That you fucking <em> fired </em> him?” Jason barks. </p><p>“Damian needs Robin, Jason! He’s just so lost and being Robin gave him a sense of purpose, allowed him to actually <em> be </em>a child.”</p><p>“No shit Gremlin is a child! What about Replacement? He’s, what, 15?”</p><p>“He’s 17, how do you not know your own brother’s age?”</p><p>“Whatever! He’s just a teen and you basically just told him to fuck off.”</p><p>Dick sighs. “Look, I tried to help Tim. Tim’s friends tried to help Tim. But he’s a mature person and he wanted some time for himself.”</p><p>Ain’t that a familiar song. A good dose of <em> leave me the fuck alone </em> while still wearing a goddamn bat on his chest and making sure to make enough noise to draw attention. He doesn’t like how close it hits to home, how Dick, who’s supposed to be the best of them, ends up being just as shit as recognizing emotions as any other Bat. Jason laughs without any humor. </p><p>Incensed, Dick’s jaw sets in challenge as he adds: “I trust Tim and I respected his choice to leave on his own mission, because he knows what’s right for him.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night,” Jason says. “You’re right. Give the demon what he needs. Replacement is a grown ass adult because <em> you respect him so much </em>.”</p><p>“Jason, I didn’t say that…”</p><p>“He was never a kid here, Dick, even I know that. You all keep throwing shit at him, messes for him to fix ‘cause <em> it’s fine, it’s little Timmy, he’s so fucking capable, he can take it</em>. Have you ever considered that he was always an adult because you all are the fucking children?”</p><p><em> I have always been a patch job </em> sounds awfully similar to <em> I’m here because he got lonely after you left. </em></p><p>But apparently Dick is done exercising his brotherly patience and Jason hit a nerve.</p><p>“What do you <em> know </em> about him? You never bothered <em> to talk </em> to him, to spend time with him. You don’t know <em> shit </em>about Tim.”</p><p>Jason scoffs. Dick’s face grows unevenly red.</p><p>“You don’t, Jason! You were busy trying to <em>kill </em>him. Remember that <em>bonding experience?</em> Must have been fun for him. Having the hero he grew up admiring trying to murder him?”</p><p>Jason throws the first punch. Dick easily dodges, the motherfucker, the damn superior Robin.</p><p><em> Screw it</em>, Jason thinks as they start yet another classic Robin Brawl that would only end when Ninja Girl mysteriously dropped from the ceiling and kicked both of their asses. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jason doesn’t hear from the cave for a while. His phone gets a weird virus, so he guesses Oracle heard he pushed Dick down the stairs. He just tosses the whole thing away and decides that screw his stupid case with the weird code, screw detective work. The biggest detectives aren’t around anymore. He'll just call Kory and convince her to help torch the place up and hopefully the new Batman and Robin will have to deal with the aftermath.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next time Jason hears from his brothers, it’s a frantic call from Dick that makes Jason’s blood turn into ice: freaking Ra’s Al Ghul is in Gotham doing his whole Head of the Demon thing. He grabs his bike and he’s still on the comms with Dick as he heads to the manor because <em> Alfred is in there. </em></p><p>“What did Gremlin do?” he asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Dick answers and Jason can barely hear him over the wind. He’s probably swinging around Gotham as he speaks. “It was Tim. Tim’s back and Ra’s is after him and everyone he cares about.”</p><p>Fuck. This is the kid Dick trusted to go out alone on a self-discovery journey or whatever. Jason wonders what the hell he had been up to get that much unwanted attention.</p><p>In the end, everything works out, kind of. No one on their side dies, but Tim does get thrown out of a window. Of a very, very, veeery tall building. Jason still thinks he got off too easy. As smart as he is, Tim shouldn’t have survived a run in with Ra’s. </p><p>Jason is curious enough about it to stay in the cave after the fact. He and Dick sit near Tim’s bed while Leslie works her magic. Dick doesn’t take his eyes from his little brother’s pale face for even a second.</p><p>“We almost lost him,” he whispers at some point. “Again, we… <em> I </em> almost lost him.”</p><p>“But you didn’t,” Jason says, voice flat. “You saved him.”</p><p>Dick bites his lower lip hard enough to break the skin. Jason punches his shoulder to snap him out of it.</p><p>“Jay, about last time…”</p><p>“Ugh, <em> don’t </em> apologize, you freak. Why can’t you just bottle up your emotions and pretend nothing happened like the rest of this stupid family?”</p><p>That makes Dick give him a weak smile. If not for the bottling up part, for the part in which Jason admits they’re a family.</p><p>“You were… well, not right. I still think Tim shouldn’t be treated like a sidekick anymore,” Dick continues, despite Jason’s disgusted noises. “But he shouldn’t be left alone either. No one in this family should.”</p><p>Jason pretends to be gagging long enough that Dick gives up on trying to be a sensible adult and returns to silently watching over his brother.</p><p>After that, it’s a matter of stalling and by stalling he ends up watching the other Bats. He finds from Alfred that Ninja Girl isn’t looming over Tim’s bed because she’s in Hong Kong. Brat girl comes and goes the whole night and Jason doesn’t understand why she can’t simply sit down and wait as a pile of nerves like Dick is doing. At some point, she reads the morning newspaper and starts making so much fuss the one Jason doesn’t know the name - Dave? Dylan? - takes her upstairs to calm her down. Damian is nowhere to be found</p><p>In the end, Jason manages to be there when Replacement wakes up. Everyone is busy celebrating, too elated that Replacement is fine, so much they forget Jason is still lurking around. No one sees when his face goes pale and he feels like he’s going to puke.</p><p>“How did you know I was going to catch you?” Dick asks.</p><p>Tim gives him a tired smile. “You’re my brother, Dick. I knew you’d save me.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em>It’s like looking into a goddamn mirror, except Tim is so much better at this than Jason ever was. So much that he might even be fooling himself. </p><p>But he can’t fool Jason. Dick wants to believe in the best of them, he wants them all to be sane and safe and happy - as much as a Bat can be, at least - but Jason is more of a realist. He knows no one can plan that far ahead. He knows Tim went to a meeting with the Head of the Demon fully aware that he would most likely be carried out in a coffin. Considering Dick’s misstep from a couple months earlier and the fact that Tim had already assigned him and Damian a task, Batman was the last person Tim was expecting to show up. </p><p>Of course Dick would save him, any of them. Despite his issues with Bruce, Jason had his hero worship towards his brother restored pretty fast. Dick, the golden boy, the perfect son, loved him no matter what and Jason loved him back. Knew now that Dick had love enough to go around for all of them - <em>all of them</em>. But did Tim know that? </p><p>Tim finished his little mission, wrapped it all pretty with a bow, making sure no one kicked the bucket. Except for himself. Timothy Drake-Wayne was the contingency plan for Batman’s contingency plan, but he didn’t care enough to make a plan for himself.  </p><p>Bruce is gone. Dick is painfully blind. The Drakes are dead. Alfred has his hands full. The Behemoths or the Little League, or whatever the hell the super kids call themselves now, were just that. Kids. Jason curses to himself, because, if no one else will watch out for Replacement, it’s none of his fucking business. </p><p>It’s not.</p><p>However…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jason doesn’t know how to put his not-plan in action. He can’t exactly walk up to Tim and say <em> hey, I think we’re not so different, you and I, so I’m worried for your safety. I know I tried to kill you, but that like... two years ago, get over it. Let’s be friends. </em></p><p>Before he figures it out, he hears that Bruce is back. The real Bruce. </p><p>He doesn’t know how to feel about it, so he decides to put some distance between him and the family one more time as he takes some weeks to process. He goes out of town to hang out with his friends. He is done with Gotham bullshit for a while. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Unfortunately, Jason finds himself facing his worst enemy: the damn encrypted data.</p><p>He hates that dealers now do their thing through the internet. Who the fuck buys marijuana online? Where is the poetry in that? The class of being friends with the sketchy guy that lives around the corner and hangs out with you while you smoke? If they’re gonna sell oregano online to rich white kids, <em> fine, </em>but they’re selling heavy stuff to people that live in his territory and there is a thing bigger than just drugs, if Jason’s hunch is right. He could confirm it by cracking the numbers he stole from their stupidly unguarded computers.</p><p>Except the encryption is too complicated for him to access the files. </p><p>Well, isn’t that the perfect excuse to take a visit to the kid’s apartment.</p><p>Because that is the situation right now. The kid is emancipated, controlling Wayne Enterprises and living by his damn self. There is so much to unpack that Jason wants to throw away the whole suitcase. </p><p>He should probably do just that, or at least that’s what he thinks when he climbs to Tim’s balcony (in his head, he hears Dick’s voice going <em> what do you hate about front doors, man?) </em>and he is immediately pushed to the ground. </p><p>He is wearing his helmet, sure, but it doesn’t make it less painful when someone fucking stomps on his head, forcing his face against the floor.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” is all Jason thinks of saying. </p><p>He then kicks his assailant in the shin and is satisfied when they tumble backwards. Unfortunately for him, they - she - doesn’t fall over the railing, she just stays away long enough to give him time to stand. </p><p>A bald girl wearing a distasteful crop top glares daggers at him. She is already back on her fighting stance - one that looks way too familiar for Jason’s taste - ready to strike. And strike she does. </p><p>Her movements are similar to Jason’s - fast, strong, unpredictable, <em> unfair </em>- but she has the advantage of being more slender and having more freedom of movement in the small space. All Jason can do is defend himself and not get tossed over the edge. <em> Who the fuck is this girl</em>? Why is she attacking him? Doesn’t she know he is the freaking Red Hood? He just wanted the damn-</p><p>“<em>What on Earth are you guys doing on my balcony</em>?”</p><p>The girl freezes. Jason does not. He lands a punch straight on her nose and she falls backwards, her mouth opening in pain even if no sound comes out.</p><p>“What the hell, Hood!”</p><p>Tim rushes to the girl’s side.</p><p>“What the hell <em> Hood</em>?” Jason parrots, indignant. “I just got here and <em> she </em> attacked me!”</p><p>Tim frowns and turns to the girl. “Is that true?”</p><p>Instead of answering, the girl holds her bloody nose and glares at him. She uses her free hand to show Tim four fingers. Tim sighs.</p><p>“I know it’s the fourth time you’ve had your nose broken,” Tim gives her a wry smile. “But the three other times you had it coming. And maybe even this time. Why did you attack Red Hood?”</p><p>She makes the gesture of someone walking with two fingers then points at Tim’s balcony door. Jason doesn’t know a lot of ASL, but those don’t seem to be the same signs Cassandra uses. </p><p>“She attacked me because she thought I was trying to break in?” He asks. “You have a bodyguard now?”</p><p>Tim stands and holds out his hand to the girl. She begrudgingly takes it and lets him pull her to her feet. “Why don’t we all go inside before someone notices the Red Hood on my balcony?”</p><p>Jason grumbles in annoyance but does make his way in. Tim is right behind him and Jason can’t help but think he’s acting as a shield in case the girl wants revenge for her nose. </p><p>“Come here, Pru, I’ll get something cold for your nose.”</p><p>Jason takes a look around. As they cross the living room, he notices it looks like a shiny rich person apartment you’d see in a magazine. Jason wasn’t sure what he expected of Tim’s new crib, and he knows the kid just moved in, but the fact that the place looks like a hospital’s reception makes him feel some sort of way.</p><p>Fortunately, the kitchen is a bit better. Not much, but it’s something. There are papers spread across the table, dirty glasses in the sink, a mug full of black steaming tea, Tim’s laptop open on top of a pile of books, and there are pictures on the fridge. Jason remembers vaguely Dick mentioning that one of the kids had a thing for photography and another liked drawing. He has to assume Tim is the photographer as he takes a good look at them: one of Brat girl’s grinning face with a big heart magnet, one of Tim and Cassandra sharing the same reading chair, one of Bruce in one of those fancy sweaters he used to wear at home, one of Dick and Cassandra doing handstands, one of a red head kid, behind him Tim, a muscular girl and an even more muscular guy. Jason doesn’t need to be a detective to figure those, even without the uniforms, are Impulse, Wonder Girl and Superboy. </p><p>“So,” Tim starts. He hands the girl a pack of frozen peas and shrugs at her dirty look. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>Without ceremony, the girl takes a seat by the table and tries to steal a glance at Tim’s laptop. He casually closes it and smiles at her. She scoffs.</p><p>“First, you explain the bodyguard,” Jason says, gesturing to the girl.</p><p>“Right. Where are my manners? Pru, this is Red Hood. Hood, this is Prudence.”</p><p>He doesn’t turn to her so she can read his lips or use gestures to speak, so Jason figures she isn’t deaf, only mute. Maybe it’s something like Cassandra?</p><p>“Really? <em> Prudence? </em> That’s ironic. <em> ” </em></p><p>She shows Jason her middle finger. Definitely not deaf then.</p><p>Unlike Prudence, Jason doesn’t make himself at home. When he crosses his arms and doesn’t say anything for a minute more, Tim reads his silence correctly and adds, “We’re working together for a while and there are a lot of people that want us dead, so you’ll have to forgive her. She saw a suspicious guy trying to get into my place and she assumed the worst.”</p><p>Jason quirks an eyebrow. Tim can’t see his expression behind the helmet, but he sighs nonetheless.</p><p>“Come on. She couldn’t know I sometimes work with the Red Hood too.”</p><p><em>  I sometimes work with. </em> Ouch. Jason supposes that’s fair, though. Tim hasn’t exactly been informed of Jason’s newfound empathy or his protective streak.</p><p>“How did you know where I live, by the way?” Tim asks. </p><p>“Alfred told me you moved,” Jason says. “I got your address from Cassandra.”</p><p>Tim’s brows disappear under his messy fringe. “Really?”</p><p>Jason nods. “Took a lot of convincing before she believed I didn’t want to kill you in your sleep.”</p><p>At that, Tim snorts. He’s still grinning when he asks, “What did you want it for then?”</p><p>“Tech support,” he says as he fishes a small flash drive from his pocket. “I was hoping you could crack some files for me.”</p><p>Tim takes it and nods. “I’ll check it out. I’ll send the results to you as soon as I have them. Anything else?”</p><p>Again… ouch. Apparently imprudent girl is welcome to kick back and hang out, but Jason is just a fellow associate that came to hand in an assignment and promptly piss off. </p><p>Then Jason realizes that that was exactly what their relationship was like before Tim went around the world to fight Ra’s al Ghul. Damn.</p><p>Well. It’s not like he can take off his helmet and stick around when there is a stranger in there, especially when Tim carefully introduced him as the Red Hood instead of good ol’ Jason Todd. He just wanted to check on the kid and he did. No need to get all clingy. That’s Dick’s thing, not his.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It isn’t until much later that Jason realizes how pointless the visit was. He wanted to see if the kid was okay. He suspected he wasn’t, but it wasn’t like he had any idea of what to do about it. </p><p>Lucky for him, Tim looked a lot better than last time. Less dead eyed, more like he has some sort of purpose. The fact that Dick is included in his little photo collection must mean they made amends. Whether it was because Jason’s whooping Dick’s ass or in spite of it he’ll never know. Based on what he knows about Tim, the kid might have just worked everything out by himself and forgiven Dick on his own terms.</p><p>Despite his decision to take care of Tim from then on, Jason is definitely not great at it. He doesn't think he lost the rights to admonish Dick for not talking to his brother. The fact is Jason isn't great with words. He wants to help Tim through actions.</p><p>Still the question remains: how?</p><p>(And Tim emails him the files he needed 8 hours later and Jason worries that the kid didn’t sleep, which… great. This is just great.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Less than two nights later, someone gets into Jason's frequency. He's about to head out for patrol when a creaking sound inside his helmet precedes a familiar voice slightly twisted by static. </p><p>"<em>Red</em> <em>Hood, this is Red Robin. Do you copy?</em>"</p><p>Right. He goes by Red Robin now. </p><p>"What you want, rep… kid?" Jason inwardly winces at his misstep. </p><p>There is a moment of confused silence before Tim mercifully decides not to ask what that was. "<em>I'm pursuing a lead in your territory.</em>"</p><p>Jason hums. "What's it? I'll handle it."</p><p>"<em>No</em>!" Tim says too fast. "<em>I mean… it's my case. I just thought you could take the night off? Please?</em>" </p><p>This is supposed to be the smart Robin, right? He does know that Jason isn’t a complete moron, right?</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Jason asks. </p><p>If this was Damian, he’d get a colorful death threat. If this was Dick, a winded speech on how <em>brothers </em>are supposed to have <em>each other’s backs</em> and he's just asking for a <em>tiny</em> <em>favor, Jason, don’t make me make my ex-girlfriend hack into your phone and block Netflix again. </em>Tim, however, knows that everything has a price and has an answer ready.</p><p>
  <em>“You owe me for those files I decoded for you.” </em>
</p><p>Straight to the point. No bullshit. Jason is starting to really like this kid.</p><p>“Fair enough. You go follow your lead and I won’t murder you for being in my territory.”</p><p>“<em>Always a pleasure doing business with you, Hood</em>.”</p><p>Jason didn’t say anything about taking the night off, though. </p><p>Jason knows that, if he was working alone, Tim wouldn’t ask for permission. He would let himself in and out of Jason's territory assuming Jason wouldn’t even notice - he’d done it before as Robin, and Jason did notice but pretended not to. He can’t track Red Robin as easily, but the fact that he doesn’t want Red Hood around means there is something or someone he can’t control tagging along… and who’s the one person even Tim Drake can never control?</p><p>“Brat girl,” Jason mutters to himself, a cocky grin spreading on his face. One of his informants just confirmed he saw Batgirl driving whatever the fuck that is that capsule vehicle into an empty building just south of Jason’s place. </p><p>Oracle is probably out of town again, otherwise she wouldn’t allow her precious not-daughter to be messing around with Tim in Jason’s territory. But then, if most of the rumors are correct, even Barbara can’t quite control the new Batgirl. </p><p>He wonders what the duo are up to as he lets himself into the abandoned place through a hole in the ceiling. Red Hood walks on the rafters in the dark until he can hear familiar voices. He stops on his tracks when he notices that Red Robin and Batgirl aren’t alone. Wonder Girl and Impulse stick out like bright red sore thumbs against Gotham’s darkness.</p><p>Red Hood hears enough to know they’re planning on saving someone - one of Impulse’s friends? - from a local group connected to Black Mask. Their plan is solid, but it’s hardly a task herculean enough to warrant the presence of a speedster and an amazon. Red Robin makes it sound like it’s absolutely necessary nonetheless, assigning each of them a role that fits their powers and going over every little detail. It’s the first time Hood sees the kid in a position of leadership and he thinks it suits him. He seems extremely at ease.</p><p>Actually… that’s not quite it. He’s not as wary of the world as he is when he’s with the Batfamily. Not Batman’s perfect mini-detective, not Nightwing’s model little brother, not WE CEO. He’s still very much a hero, a Robin, but it’s possible to see he’s seventeen under the cowl. Even his posture changes, his shoulders relax and he allows himself to be… God, himself. That must be the first time Jason sees Tim completely in his element, no tension, no (metaphorical) masks.</p><p>Real Red Robin stays close to his friends. Very close. Hell, Impulse is almost sitting on his lap, his arm firmly wrapped around Red Robin’s waist as he points at some sort of map his wrist pad is showing. Batgirl is clinging to his other side, her chin resting on his shoulder using the excuse to see better what he’s showing. Hadn’t those two broken up?</p><p>Then Red Robin says something so softly not even Hood picks up. The other three teens get tense. Impulse nods and <em> disappears </em>in a gust of wind as his friends wait in silence.</p><p>Half a second later, <em> something </em> hits Hood’s back at a very alarming speed because <em> of course </em> Red Robin noticed someone listening and sent his speedster friend to get him. He curses while he falls, barely managing to roll fast enough to avoid serious knee damage when he lands.</p><p>“<em>Jason!” </em> Red Robin whines not unlike an embarrassed child crying out <em> mom, not in front of my friends! </em></p><p>“Maybe check who’s spying on you before sending a child bullet careening into their back, will ya?” Jason complains. </p><p>Wonder Girl frowns. “Is that…”</p><p>“The Red Hood,” Batgirl confirms in a flat voice. “Yup.”</p><p>“Isn’t he a criminal?” Impulse asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.</p><p>A facepalming Red Robin groans. “He doesn’t do crime anymore.” Under Batgirl’s skeptical glare, he corrects, “He doesn’t do <em> bad </em> crimes anymore. What are you doing here, Hood? You said you were taking the night off!”</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t shoot you for being in my territory,” Hood corrects. “But I didn’t say anything about your super friends, because I didn’t think you’d be breaking so many rules in so little time. Really? Bringing metas to Gotham?”</p><p>Red Robin simply shrugs. “What Batman can’t see doesn’t hurt him.”</p><p>Batgirl snickers and Hood grins a little under his helmet.</p><p>“Little Timmy,” he gasps, resting his hand on his chest in mock shock. </p><p>“Shut up, why are you here?”</p><p>“What, you can’t tell me there is a case and expect me not to follow up.”</p><p>The other three kids look from Red Hood to Red Robin. It’s obvious that whatever Tim’s verdict is, they’re going to accept it. Even Stephanie. And she <em> knows </em> Jason (sort of).</p><p>“Fine,” Red Robin groans. “But no shooting anyone.”</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>Wonder Girl and Impulse are obviously wondering whether they’re joking or not. Knowing they’re completely serious, Batgirl makes a face and pokes Red Robin’s cheek. He frowns at her and the two of them seem to have a conversation consisting of weird mouths and head shakes for a moment. Jason would know. He and Dick used to do that all the time. Finally, whatever face Red Robin is making convinces her and she lets out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Well then, ladies,” Batgirl deadpans, “let’s get this bread.”</p><p>Despite Dick’s best efforts, Jason never quite fit in with the Titans. With Tim and Stephanie, however, he can work. </p><p>Breaking into one of Black Mask’s hideouts is a piece of cake, if not outright fun. He has to hand it to Stephanie. She is not as cunning as Barbara or as deadly as Cassandra, but the girl can blow up a marijuana deposit like no one else. </p><p>Sure, the smoke makes them at least 30% high—all of them except Impulse, whose metabolism won’t let him get intoxicated, to which… Just R.I.P. you funky little man, Jason really feels for him. </p><p>Even with the little diversion, there were still plenty of crooks to fight. Wonder Girl takes care of most of them on her own—<em> amazons, man </em>—and soon enough Impulse comes running, carrying a dark-skinned boy wearing power-dampening cuffs who keeps yelling at them in Spanish. At that, Red Robin announces they’re retreating. </p><p>Tim looks a lot more comfortable with his peers than he is with the Bats. Part of Jason wonders if he could’ve been like that. If he would have ended up differently if he had actually stayed with the Titans and made friends like Tim had. He tells himself not to go down that path, because he is who he is, he certainly doesn’t make friends in that teen sitcom way and you can’t change the past.</p><p>He is genuinely glad that Tim has those friends, though. He’s glad that he can feel that way despite the hint of jealousy. </p><p>As they leave a ruined hideout behind, Wonder Girl and Impulse are drowning Red Robin in hugs and cheering so loud one would forget they’re still in Gotham. Their friend laughs with them even with the stress of being so rambunctiously rescued. Batgirl slaps her arm around Hood’s shoulder and admires the Titans being loud as if congratulating themselves on the job done.</p><p>If all of them—<em> all </em>of them—are still smiling themselves silly as they leave, it’s only 50% because of the marijuana.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jason quickly learns that Tim doesn’t like owing people. When Jason asked Tim to crack some encrypted documents, he just needed the damn files. He didn’t expect the kid to show up to tear down the place when Jason decided he had enough reason to dismantle the operation.</p><p>“What, you can’t tell me there is a case and expect me not to follow up,” Red Robin quips as he nudges a goon with his foot. The man groans, but doesn’t get up. Seemingly satisfied, Red Robin crouches down and starts cuffing the man to another by his side.</p><p>“Remind me to never ask for your help again,” Red Hood says. </p><p>Red Robin glowers. “I saved your ass from getting stabbed about three times.”</p><p>“I shot the kneecaps of four guys trying to murder you, so don’t expect me to thank you.”</p><p>They hear sirens. Red Robin stands. “Well, guess our job here is done.”</p><p>Hood nods. It’s been a while since he fought side by side with a fellow Bat, just him and another Robin and... it was nice. Roy and Kori are great partners and all, but they don’t have the same training a Robin does. They don’t get the specific maneuvers and the subtle secret signs. The fact that it had been so fun fighting side by side with Red Robin makes Jason feel like his not-plan of taking care of the kid was finally going somewhere. </p><p>Then Red Robin stretches his arm to grapple his way out of there and gasps. </p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“Uh…” He is now pressing his hand to his side.</p><p>“Is… is that blood?”</p><p>“Uhhhh…”</p><p>“Did you get stabbed and didn’t notice, you freaking idiot?”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he groans, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes over the cowl. “Why me?”</p><p>Red Hood sighs. “Relax, kid, it doesn’t look that deep.”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to call Batman,” Red Robin whines. “A’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>“Over a tiny stab wound? Don’t be a pussy, I’m sure you can stitch that yourself.”</p><p>“The stitches aren’t the problem, it’s just the medicine…” Red Robin says, making vague hand gestures. “I have no spleen.”</p><p>And then there’s that.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You <em> what</em>?”</p><p>Red Robin pulls a guilty face visible even under the cowl. Jason wouldn’t blame Alfred for killing him. He has no spleen and he just… decided it was a good idea to bring a staff to a gunfight at one of the grimiest places of Gotham.</p><p>Tim Drake-Wayne, everyone, smartest Robin to date. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jason, however, decides not to kill Tim for his stupidity. He recognizes that particular frown. It’s the I-messed-up-and-I-don’t-want-dad-to-find-out face. </p><p>The GCPD sirens are getting closer.</p><p>“I’ve got a big collection of antibiotics back at one of my safehouses,” he mentions casually. “I could patch you up so A doesn’t have to.”</p><p>Tim’s wide eyes are evident. Jason wonders if this is him being able to read the kid too well or if Tim straight up sucks at hiding his emotions. It’s probably a bit of both.  </p><p>“You know. As thanks for helping me.”</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t thank me.”</p><p>“Don’t push it, kid.”</p><p>By now, they can see the red and blue police lights. </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and drags the kid to his bike. He really hopes the pigs didn’t see them, because it’s bad enough that a hero showed up to Red Hood’s bust, he doesn’t need any cops thinking that he kidnapped Red Robin or any shit like that. </p><p>“Are we going to the one behind the new theater or the one around crime alley?” Tim casually asks.</p><p>Jason freezes halfway through mounting his bike. “How the fuck do you know about those?”</p><p>“I know the location of all of your safehouses,” Tim admits.</p><p>“Batman knows about my safehouses?”</p><p>Tim quirks an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, I’m not Batman.”</p><p>...oh.</p><p>That’s… nice. Kind of. A confirmation that he can trust the kid to have his back. </p><p>“Smug nerd,” Jason mumbles.</p><p>Tim only chuckles in response. They set off to Jason’s place.</p><p>The rest of the night is peaceful. At least for a Bat’s standards. Jason helps Tim disinfect his wound and stitch it closed while Tim raids Jason’s medicine stash until he finds the ones he needs. Jason promises to hook him up with his supplier so he doesn’t have to rely so much on the cave. By the time they’re done, Tim’s lips are permanently curled upwards. </p><p>When he starts shuffling awkwardly as if looking for a way to say goodbye, Jason nonchalantly announces where he can find clean towels and clothes, as if this is a thing they do everyday. Tim seems baffled, but thankfully he doesn’t call Jason’s bullshit and obediently heads to the bathroom. By the time he’s done, Jason is fixing a meal for the two of them and some stupid movie is on TV—never the news, god, Jason hates watching the news.</p><p>Like a skittish stray, Tim is unsure of what to do with himself at first, but he catches the cue fast enough. He sits on the couch all stiff and restless until something on the screen grabs his attention.</p><p>“You like <em> Wendy the Werewolf Stalker</em>?” Tim asks, eyes wide.</p><p>“Do I like fucking what?”</p><p>Jason just needed the background noise to avoid freaking out about  how weird he’s being right now. Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Tim launches a rant on how amazing Wendy is and half of it goes over Jason’s head. He just gets that apparently Tim and Superboy both have a crush on this werewolf hunting chick and they used to spend hours watching her instead of doing actual work at Titans Tower. </p><p>He also manages to actually eat the food Jason made, which is a win in Jason’s book.</p><p>It’s a nice night, overall. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It becomes, not a habit, but a <em>thing</em>. Tim sometimes shows up to one of Jason’s safehouses needing a stitch job or medicine. Jason doesn’t know how he nails which one Jason is at currently or if he just goes to every single one still bleeding until he finds Jason. Or even if he just lets himself in and takes care of his wounds without any help. If so, Jason wouldn’t blame him. He’d choose his crappy hideouts over Tim’s soulless apartment any day.</p><p>On the third time it happens, Tim isn’t hurt at all. He just wants to bitch about Vicki Vale stalking him and his supposed ex-fiancée that he's actually trying to date. Jason feeds him real food, as usual, and listens to what he has to say, as unusual. They end up on the couch watching <em> A Nightmare on Elm Street</em>, which, oddly enough, has Tim getting overly enthusiastic about going to bed because he’s curious about the magic behind Freddy Krueger. Jason tells him to let him know if any dream demons show up when he leaves Tim dozing off on the couch.</p><p>Tim starts texting Jason. At first, it’s all very professional. Messages like <em> 1 of the stupid crooks in your territory almost killed robin yesterday do smth abt it </em> followed by <em> I don’t care that he’s a demon in a kevlar vest Hood you didn’t have to deal with nightwing crying afterwards!!! </em> Then they slowly shift into something more casual on the lines of <em> is dis u? </em>An d attached a picture of Elizabeth Bennet wearing the red Power Ranger helmet which… What sort of context led to that meme being created? </p><p>Jason pretends not to care, but he preens with pride when Tim laughs at his dark jokes. Stupid gallows humor that would have made Bruce call an expensive therapist and Dick squirm in discomfort have the kid snorting coffee out of his nose. </p><p>It’s like they’re friends.</p><p>Part of him sometimes toys with the idea of them being normal kids —or as normal as you can be in Gotham—and he realizes that he would’ve made friends with Tim so fucking fast. Dick is the golden child and all of them would end up worshiping him and respecting him as their older brother, of course. Tim would be added to their family and Jason, not-murdered, regular problem-child Jason, would resist him at first, but he would soon see that he wasn't just an annoying nerd. He was a fun, annoying nerd. They would gang up on Dick, as younger brothers ought to do, and Jason would protect Tim from bullies and Tim would use his good son credit to get Jason out of trouble with Bruce. </p><p>This, however, may be as good as it gets for people with their fucked up upbringing. Jason already knew Tim wasn’t your regular spoiled rich boy and they bond over having shit childhoods even if they don’t talk about it. </p><p>All in all it feels nice to be looked up to. To have the kid come to him when he’s in trouble. To have someone looking at him with a shine in his eyes like the one Jason has when he looks at Dick. It makes Jason feel like he’s worth something. He sees Tim get comfortable with him after weeks of acting like a stray cat and he knows the kid feels the same. It’s a new feeling for both of them. </p><p>It’s like they’re really brothers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Being part of the Red Robin fan club, Jason finds out, gives him good credit with the Bats. </p><p>Bruce and Dick are always going to be concerned about Jason’s slightly loose moral compass. Gremlin is always going to hate him because he’s a Gremlin. Barbara tolerates him at best. </p><p>Stephanie, however, shows up unannounced to one of Red Hood’s busts and laughs it off when he complains about Batgirl ruining his rep. She then invites Jason to watch a movie with her since they finished early. He thinks that’d be very weird, so he refuses. Unbothered, she says an airy “Maybe next time” before leaving. </p><p>He thinks a shadow once told him to come by the manor more often, almost giving him a heart attack. He thought Cassandra was in Hong Kong, for fuck’s sake; when did she come back? </p><p>One time he texts Tim for tech support and no one but the Signal shows up at Jason’s doorstep with a codebreaker and a list of instructions from Red Robin. Duke doesn’t look as wary of Jason as he once was and the two quickly fall into friendly banter, complaining about Tim’s nerdiness.</p><p> Jason knows if he asked Steph about it, he would never hear the end of it. Cass isn’t the easiest person to hold a conversation with. He guesses Duke is decent enough not to dwell on it, so he asks, </p><p>“Why are y’all suddenly okay with me?”</p><p>Duke quirks an eyebrow at him. Fortunately, he’s smart enough that Jason doesn’t need to explain further. “Tim trusts you,” he says simply. “Tim is the holder of the one brain cell of this family, so long we follow his cues, we’re golden.”</p><p>Jason doesn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>“Why, you don’t want us around?”</p><p>He mumbles something about it not being a big deal. Duke shrugs it off and changes the subject. Jason knows he’s doing it for his sake, because Duke might be the kindest person in their whole messed up family. Jason feels bad for refusing to learn his name for so long.</p><p>So it seems like two-thirds of the Batgirls and Signal were always less worried about Jason’s past than they were about his rivalry with Robin III.</p><p>And, fine, Jason does get a little jealous of <em> that </em> but he’s mature-ish enough to take what he can get. Plus Stephanie is funny as shit and it’s always fun to annoy Barbara by getting Batgirl involved in his fights, especially when Red Robin is around to back him up.</p><p>Everything is sort of nice now. </p><p>Sometimes, however, Jason wakes up in a cold sweat with the taste of copper in his mouth and a nightmare gunshot still ringing in his ears. He tried to kill Tim. He could’ve killed his little brother. He’s thankful for the times the nightmares come when Tim is sleeping over, because he can walk to the living room and check on the kid. Remind himself that Tim is alive and breathing under the old blankets and that he’s forgiven Jason. When he isn’t around, Jason is absolutely not above calling him in the middle of the night, making up a stupid case he needs Tim’s help with. For all his smarts, Tim never seems to realize Jason’s true motives.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, he notices that Tim is on good terms with <em> a lot </em> of people that tried to kill him. Jason. Damian. That Prudence girl. He doesn’t find out the details, but he does hear something about Stephanie fucking him up and she’s now his best friend. Jason is more than a little concerned about that forgiving side of his. </p><p> </p><p>Red Hood hates a lot of things. If he were to make a list, it’d take days to write it all down. He knows for sure that on the top of that list would be clowns. There is nothing he hates more than clowns.</p><p>Scarecrows are a close second, though. </p><p>Definitely close to a tie as he watches Red Robin stumble. “I think…” he mutters. “I think my rebreather is broken.”</p><p>“<em> Shit.” </em></p><p>Red Hood has to think fast. Fear gas is every-fucking-where and he lost sight of Scarecrow three canon-fodder crooks ago. He doesn’t have an extra rebreather, because he’s wearing his helmet and that does the job. He’s used to fighting alone. Not that having another rebreather would do them any good now that Red Robin has already breathed the nasty toxins. </p><p>In the end, Hood decides to take the defeat for what it is: a defeat. He throws a smoke bomb on the ground and grabs Red Robin by the waist, ignoring the startled squeak the boy lets out. They need to get out before Scarecrow’s goons realize what they’re doing. </p><p>“Stay with me,” Red Hood hisses. “Whatever you’re hearing or seeing, it’s not real.”</p><p><br/>

</p><p>They’re five minutes away from his nearest safehouse. It’d be faster to take one of their bikes, but he can’t risk it in case Tim starts hallucinating halfway there. They can make it there swinging, he can keep his brother out of danger.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Red Robin says. The way he’s limp in Hood’s hold, says otherwise.  “We’re going home. We’re safe.”</p><p>“We’re going home. Close your eyes. Focus on my voice.”</p><p>He does it. </p><p>“It’s just us now,” Hood reassures him. “We’re on the way to a safehouse where no one can find us and you can rest until the toxin is out of your system. Safe, easy.”</p><p>“Steph is fine, Bart is fine, Cassie is fine,” he chants, “Cass is fine, Alfred is fine, Dick is fine, Tam is fine, Pru is fine.”</p><p>He keeps listing people that are fine, because of course his fears are all about his friends being hurt. Surprisingly, Hood recognizes all of them. He’s heard Tim talking about all of them repeatedly and he knows their names and personalities, even if he doesn’t have all the faces to match. He isn’t surprised that his friends come first then their family. </p><p>“That’s right, kiddo,” Jason encourages. “Who else?”</p><p>“Dad..” Tim’s eyes shoot open. “Dad’s gonna kill me. Dad, Dad will know I’m Robin, he’s- He’s gonna take Robin away from me, I can’t- This is the first time I’m being useful.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Your dad isn’t here. And you’re not Robin, kid, you’re Red Robin,” Jason reminds him.</p><p>“That’s… that’s right. I failed him. I failed Dick, so…”</p><p>
  <em> Double fuck. </em>
</p><p>“That’s bullshit,” Jason says, but it’s hard to keep the conversation going while he’s carrying Tim’s weight. </p><p>They’re two minutes away from safety before Tim starts struggling to get away from Jason. He doesn’t say anything else, which may be more concerning, he just grunts with the effort and squirms. Jason really hopes no one was paying attention enough to notice what looks like Red Hood kidnapping a terrified Red Robin.</p><p>“Shit- Stay put, Red, we’re almost home,” Jason says.</p><p>Tim’s breath catches and returns, erratic, and Jason can’t bear to look at his horrified face, he hates to see the utter fear that has his brother’s already pale complexion turn ashen, his lips pressed into a line so tight it has got to hurt. Jason starts listing the names of the people that are supposedly fine and that catches Tim’s attention long enough that Jason can swing straight to the fire escape of the abandoned building where he set his hideout. </p><p>He sets Tim on the dusty mattress on the corner in a hurry and tosses his helmet aside. He starts undoing Tim’s safety measures so he can remove his cowl. Unlike Jason, he doesn’t wear a domino mask beneath it and Jason makes a mental note of talking to Tim about that later.</p><p>“Almost there, Timbers,” Jason says. He rips off his own domino without caring about the sting, hoping a familiar face will help. “I’m here. Now, where do you keep your fear gas antidote? I know you carry some around.”</p><p>Tim unconsciously reaches for a particular capsule on his bandolier. That’s enough of an answer for Jason, who pushes his hand away not as gently as he should and reaches for the small vial inside.</p><p>“Jay,” Tim whines. “Jay, you’re okay, right?”</p><p>Jason blinks, confused. “Of course I’m okay, Timbers. I’m right here.”</p><p>And as he rushes to grab the first aid kit under the sink, Jason starts to freak out. This gas isn’t causing hallucinations as much as it’s making Tim feel paranoid, it seems. What if it’s a new formula? What if the antidote doesn’t work? What if Tim keeps having anxious thought after anxious thought, until his heart gives in and-</p><p>“Jay!” Tim calls, desperate. “Jay, we have to get Kon! He’s- He’s in danger.” He starts getting up.</p><p>“Nope!” Jason pushes him right back into the mattress. “Kon is fine, he’s invulnerable, remember? He’s probably doing superdouche stuff in Metropolis.” </p><p>“He’s not, he’s- He’s gonna<em> kill himself</em>, Jay!” There are tears welling up in his eyes and Jason feels like someone just punched him in the gut. After all the shit they went through, he had never seen Tim cry. “He’s gonna sacrifice himself to save everyone, I can’t lose him, <em> please</em>, I’ll do it instead. He’s- No! <em> Please, don’t do it</em>!”</p><p>There we go. There are the hallucinations they all know and hate. Tim stretches out his hand as if he’s reaching for an invisible Superboy, so Jason takes the opportunity to start rolling up his sleeve and cleaning the inside of his elbow. Lucky for him, he always has a sanitized syringe. Now he just needs Tim to stay still.</p><p>
  <em> What if it doesn’t work? What if I make it worse?  </em>
</p><p>“Kon El, no,” Tim gasps. “<em>KON EL! CONNER!</em>” </p><p>Jason had never seen Impulse going full speed. But he did meet Barry Allen back when he was Robin and he never forgot the deafening noise of someone breaking the barrier of sound. More familiar is the noise of his freaking wall exploding. Before Jason realizes, he’s being ripped away from his screaming brother. He hacks and struggles, but there isn’t a lot he can do when a kryptonian steel arm presses against his throat, effectively pinning him to the wall. </p><p>“Give me <em> one reason </em> not to kill you,” Superboy growls, his eyes already glowing red. </p><p>Jason would be impressed with the boy’s ability to look murderous if he wasn’t about to have his head melted. He struggles a little more. Superboy doesn’t even seem to notice. Jason then pathetically raises the syringe in his hand and manages to choke out:</p><p>“A-antidote.”</p><p>Superboy blinks once. His eyes return to the regular shade of blue. He blinks twice. His expression shows only confusion when he releases Jason, that promptly falls on his knees. Jason coughs, touching his throat as if to make sure it’s still intact. Damn clone.</p><p>“What happened to him?” Superboy demands. </p><p>Tim isn’t trying to get up anymore, but rather convulsing on the same spot, screaming wordlessly in horror, tears streaming freely down his pale cheeks. </p><p>Jason coughs some more before he’s able to say something. “A-ask that first next time, will you? It’s… it’s fear gas.”</p><p>“And, what, am I supposed to believe you were helping him?” Superboy snarls.</p><p>Jason groans. He doesn’t have time for this. Tim has his eyes firmly shut and every scream, every time his voice breaks, it feels like someone is slashing at Jason’s chest, robbing him of air almost as effectively as Superboy did. </p><p>“I was about to do that before you interrupted,” Jason shows him the syringe again. “What do you think?”</p><p>Superboy squints at him, unhappy with his response. </p><p>“We don’t have time for that,” Jason snarls. “At this point, he’s gonna have a heart attack. I need you to hold him still.”</p><p>Superboy bites his lip in hesitation but Tim screams his name again and he winces as if the sound is kryptonite for his ears. Finally, he nods and crouches down by the mattress.</p><p>“It’s okay, Rob,” he says. “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”</p><p>At that, Tim miraculously relaxes for a second. Jason kneels by his side again and holds the outstretched arm Superboy is keeping still.</p><p>“Don’t hurt him,” Jason warns. Judging by the look Superboy gives him, the only reason he’s not getting the laser eye treatment is because he’s the only one around capable of helping Tim.</p><p>“No,” Tim whines. “Not Jason…”</p><p>Jason freezes. Superboy’s eyes start to glow again.</p><p>“Not Jason, not again,” Tim continues, delirious, his expression twisting in pain. “Please, please, <em> don’t</em>, help him, HELP HIM!”</p><p>Jason stabs the needle into his pale skin and it’s a miracle that he does it right, because he is shaking.<em> Fuck this</em>. Fuck Scarecrow. It’s wrong, it’s <em> horrible </em> to hear Red Robin begging like that. He hates the way the kid startles with the needle. He’s thankful that Superboy makes sure Tim stays put, because he doesn’t think his trembling hands could do that now.</p><p>“It’s okay, Timbers,” Jason hears himself saying, “it’s over now.”</p><p>“Please,” Tim sobs again, “I- I’m gonna solve this.”</p><p><em> God. </em> Jason grabs his hand. “You did enough, baby bird. You solved enough already.”</p><p>Tim whimpers, but finally starts relaxing. It seems like the antidote is working its magic and the boy falls right asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Superboy refuses to leave, much to Jason’s chagrin. It doesn’t surprise him, though. Conner <em> is </em> Tim’s favorite conversation subject when he’s in a good mood and apparently the clone is ready to just fly to Gotham if he hears Tim’s voice. </p><p>“You know, metas aren’t allowed here,” Jason reminds him.</p><p>Superboy has been stomping back and forth around Tim’s mattress. He's so angry that Jason is worried he’ll break the floor any minute now, but he stops to give Jason the biggest, meanest glower of the night. He doesn’t look anything like the mental picture Tim painted of him. Even with his ripped skinny jeans and 90’s leather jacket and dumb earrings, Superboy looks absolutely murderous.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere until I see that Tim’s fine,” he says.</p><p>Jason sighs.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Superboy snaps. “Why didn’t you call Alfred or… or Batman or…”</p><p>“Because we don’t do that,” Jason cuts him. “Red Robin is not Batman's sidekick. If we can solve shit without involving Batman, we don’t involve Batman.”</p><p>It’s their unspoken rule, Jason knows that since the first time they fought side by side - the first time they had a sleepover - and he brought Tim home to patch him up. They don’t call dad or their older bro if they’re in trouble, because that’ll lead to them being in more trouble. They simply watch out for each other as much as they can.</p><p>Superboy isn’t happy with that explanation, but, before he can murder Jason for real, Tim stirs. </p><p>Jason and Superboy are kneeling by his side at the same time, which says something, since Jason doesn't have superspeed.</p><p>“Timbers?” Jason calls.</p><p>“Jay…?” Tim mumbles and his voice is still a little raw from all the screaming. He blinks and his eyes set on his best friend. “Conner? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You called,” Superboy says simply. “I told you all you had to do was call my name.”</p><p>“How’s the head?” Jason asks. “You're still smart, right? You can’t afford to lose your brain cells, Timbers, with your ugly face they’re all you have.”</p><p>Tim snorts. Then groans. “Fuck off, Jason, don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>Jason smiles at him and he doesn’t notice the weird look Superboy is giving them.</p><p>“Rob? Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>Tim starts to sit up and Superboy is faster than Jason in wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steady him. He helps Tim rest his back against the wall and the grateful look Tim gives him makes Jason frown a bit because he feels there is something there he’s missing.</p><p>“Hmmm… We were fighting Scarecrow,” Tim says. “Fear gas, broken rebreather...” He looks at Jason as if seeking for confirmation. When Jason nods, he continues, “Jay got me out of there and the rest is… Wait. Where is Scarecrow? Did he escape?”</p><p>“That should be the last of your worries, Timothy, you almost died of fear,” Superboy scolds. </p><p>Tim sighs. “Oh, to be a young vigilante in the XXI century… passing away of fright.”</p><p>Superboy doesn’t get it, judging by his expression, but Jason does and he laughs out loud. He doesn’t miss the way Tim’s lip quirk up.</p><p>“See, baby bird, this is why I wear a helmet and so should you,” Jason says.</p><p>“Okay, but have you considered that we’d look stupid if we were all the man in the iron mask?”</p><p>Jason raises an eyebrow. “God forbid a whole family fighting criminals in leather fursuits look stupid. We wouldn’t fucking want that.”</p><p>Tim laughs, even if his voice is still a little hoarse, and Jason is relieved. </p><p>He is so relieved to see his brother fine that he doesn’t pay attention to the fact that Superboy still has his arm around Tim’s shoulders. That Superboy’s eyes get all soft when Tim laughs. That Superboy looks a little hurt when he offers to fly Tim home, but Tim refuses, saying that he’d rather spend the rest of the night here.</p><p>“I mean, if that’s fine…?” He glances at Jason, reminding him of those first sleepovers, when he was still unsure whether he’d be welcome or not.</p><p>Jason is so done feeling or letting his brother feel like an outsider. “The mattress is big enough for both of us, I don’t see why you’d go back to your own apartment when you can just sleep on a perfectly good mattress on the floor.”</p><p>“Hm. Cool then,” Superboy says, but instead of flying out through the giant hole he made on the wall, he shifts his weight from one foot to another awkwardly, clearly stalling.</p><p>Both brothers notice it. Neither has a problem interpreting Superboy’s fidgeting. Jason finds it annoying, but Tim gives him a pleading look. Jason sighs. </p><p>“You can stay too, big guy, but you gonna have to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>Superboy’s face lights up and he definitely doesn’t look like he wanted to melt Jason’s head just a couple of minutes ago. He rambles that it’s all good, he just needs to text Ma Kent to let her know where he is and he’s used to sleeping on the floor of the barn with Krypto and the cows (Jason would find that more upsetting if he didn’t know there is a cow somewhere in the Wayne manor too and Damian sleeps in the cave with it all the time).</p><p>In the end, Tim bullies Jason into giving Superboy the thickest blanket he has around. He tries suggesting he should sleep in the blanket and let Jason and Superboy share the mattress, but shuts up mid sentence under their glares. </p><p>It’s probably the most awkward sleepover so far, but Tim grins at Jason, grateful, and turns his back to him to be able to talk to Superboy in hushed whispers. </p><p>Jason tunes out their conversation and focuses on the fact that he did it. He saved Tim. It doesn’t make up for the times he fucked up in the past, but it sure makes him feel better about the present. He’s also thankful that Tim stayed instead of going to his own place. Hearing your little brother scream in fear for your life isn’t something enjoyable and Jason is sure he would have nightmares about if it wasn’t for the fact that Tim was laying right there in front of him. It’s the sound of his brother’s muffled laughter, mixed with Superboy’s, that lulls him to sleep.</p><p>Jason should have noticed then. But he didn’t. </p><p>For an intelligent guy, Jason can be really stupid sometimes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The thing is… Jason is smart. He’s not Tim Drake smart, but he’s still a good detective. He’s also fairly sociable. Or at least he used to be, before he, you know, died and went through all the trauma, etc. He is no Dick Grayson, but he can hold a good conversation, pick up the right social cues, all that crap.</p><p>That doesn’t mean he doesn’t mess up sometimes.</p><p>You see, months go by. Red Hood and Red Robin don’t often go on the field together, after all it’d do a number to both of their reputations, but, when they do, one of them always ends up injured and the other carries him home. It’s like a curse, the universe telling them to stick to their off-patrol partnership. Then a couple of weeks go by and they miss the feeling of fighting side-by-side and there they go again.</p><p>Tim keeps showing up at Jason’s place whenever he feels like it and he even hangs around Jason’s visiting friends sometimes. Kori adores Tim from the first time she puts her eyes on him. Roy takes a little longer to warm up, but even he can’t resist the kid. Jason likes it. He likes having his brother around. He likes that they get on like a house on fire.</p><p>So much he forgets Tim is a master of hiding shit.</p><p>On the week nearing Tim’s 19th birthday, Jason goes to his apartment. He doesn’t realize until he’s halfway there that he hadn’t been to Tim’s place since the night he met Prudence, which is odd, because it’d been basically a year and a half. Still, Tim goes over to Jason’s place all the time. The fact that Jason doesn’t repay the favor has everything to do with the fact that Jason hates Tim’s magazine apartment and nothing else.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Instead of going for the door, Jason uses his signature move and just swings to the balcony. The door is unlocked - Jason really has to have a talk with Tim about security, they’re in Gotham, for fuck’s sake - and he lets himself in. </p><p>To Tim’s credit, the place looks more well lived in now. There are mismatched pillows on the couch, a forgotten mug and a couple of books on the coffee table. Jason recognizes his copy of The Count of Monte Cristo and makes an annoyed sound noticing Tim’s bookmarker is still somewhere in the middle of the book even if it’s been weeks since Jason let him borrow it.</p><p>“Tim?” Jason calls. It’s half past nine, a little early for vigilante standards, but…</p><p>He hears the sound of someone sputtering and coughing from the kitchen. There he is. </p><p>Jason heads there and finds Tim desperately grabbing paper towels to clean coffee he apparently just spilled on his bare chest.</p><p>“J-Jason!”</p><p>“Jumpy aren’t we?” Jason comments. “What’s up, baby bird?”</p><p>It’s clear that Tim had just woken up, judging by his messy hair and the fact that he’s wearing nothing but red sweatpants with Superman’s symbol all over. His mildly terrified expression is weird, though. Tim is usually slow in the morning, but not that easy to startle.</p><p>“<em>What are you doing here?</em>” Tim whispers, clearly panicking.</p><p>The fact that Jason never visits Tim’s place suddenly comes to his mind. The possibility of him not being welcome hits him and it’s surprisingly painful. He thought they were doing well, that the kid liked him. All this time, was he being arrogant? </p><p>As his brain scrambles for something to say, something to <em> think, </em> he notices a sound that he hadn’t registered before: the shower.</p><p>Suddenly Tim’s rapidly reddening cheeks and doe wide eyes gain a new meaning. Jason forgets the hurt and a sly smile stretches on his face.</p><p>“Oh my god. Oh god, this is priceless. Baby bird, do you have a<em> lady guest </em> from last night?”</p><p>Tim makes a weird choking sound and this is too good, Jason is too delighted, look at little Timmy go, already getting it. (Jason would’ve chosen different pants for the morning after, but alas.)</p><p>Then a voice calls out: “Sweetheart, are you okay?”</p><p>A male voice.</p><p>Tim’s face becomes three shades darker, now perfectly matching his pants. Jason’s grin is now frozen on his face, his eyes wide with the realization. </p><p>The shower stops.</p><p>“Tim?” The voice calls again.</p><p>“I’m fine, Kon!” Tim responds and his voice is surprisingly even, considering he looks like he’s having an aneurysm.</p><p>That’s a bat for you. Master of hiding their emotions. </p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Kon, Tim said. Jason realizes that Tim isn’t wearing Superman merch. The sweatpants are Superboy themed. </p><p>Jason still remembers Superboy’s protective streak all those months ago and the fact that he woke up to the two of them holding hands - at the time, he thought nothing of it, because it had been a stressful night and he didn’t blame either boy for wanting to make sure the other was okay - and he thinks of all the subsequent times Tim went on and on about Conner and how a couple of weeks ago Tim just stopped mentioning Conner altogether. </p><p>God, Jason is the worst detective ever. </p><p>Tim pushes Jason out of the kitchen and towards the living room, presumably farther from the bathroom where his boyfriend with super hearing was showering. </p><p>“Fuck,” Tim mutters, “<em> fuckfuckfuck… </em>”</p><p>And he looks and sounds so distraught that Jason loses all the eagerness to tease him, concern quickly replacing any initial surprise he might have been feeling.</p><p>“Look,” Tim murmurs, looking anywhere but at Jason’s eyes, “it’s not… we’re just…”</p><p>Tim scrambles for words and this is so unlike him - Tim always has a plan, always knows what to say - it takes a moment for Jason to catch up on why he’s a stuttering mess. Jason had been so excited to find out his little brother had a boyfriend he forgot he lived in a world where homophobia was a thing.</p><p>“Timbers, chill out.” Jason grabs Tim’s hands from where they’re still resting on his shoulders. “It’s just me.”</p><p>Tim dares raise his gaze to meet Jason’s and it hurts a bit to see still a little fear in his blue eyes. Jason gives him an encouraging grin.</p><p>“I can’t believe you officially bagged a kryptonian. Way to go, kid.”</p><p>His shoulders slouch in utter relief right before he starts blushing again. What a cute kid.</p><p>“You keep calling me kid. You’re not that older. And don’t say it like that,” Tim mumbles. </p><p>“Like what? Like you’re snogging Superboy?” Tim punches him on the shoulder and Jason laughs. “Now I know why you were in such a hurry to leave the manor, you wanted your own place to bring your <em> boyfriend </em> over…”</p><p>“That’s <em> not </em> why I left and who said anything about a boyfriend? Maybe this was just a one night stand.”</p><p>Jason gives him a condescending look. “Timbers, I might have not realized you’re gay, but I <em> do </em> know you. You’re a boyfriend kinda guy.”</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes and mumbles something about assuming shit. “I’m bi,” he says.</p><p>“Cool,” Jason says, a shit-eating grin never leaving his face.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tim groans and lets himself fall on the couch. “How do you de-escalate an emotional situation so fast?”</p><p>“It’s a Bat thing, and you know how to do it too. All of us are trained to avoid emotions like the plague.”</p><p>“I was not prepared to come out when I got up this morning,” Tim admits.</p><p>Humming, Jason finally realizes that Tim doesn’t want to skip the emotions for this one. He sighs. The things he does for his brothers.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, though,” he says. “I mean, you’re happy right?”</p><p>“I’m never happy.”</p><p>“Don’t quote Zuko. You started the real talk. You don’t get to bat your way out of it now.”</p><p>A sigh. “I’m happy. Conner is… the best.”</p><p>Jason nods. “Then it’s all good. I’m sure all the others would say the same.”</p><p>“You can't tell them!” Tim snaps, his eyes suddenly wide with panic again. “Seriously, Jay, you can’t-”</p><p>“Calm down, kid,” Jason cuts him off. “When did I make a habit of spilling your secrets to the B-man? It's none of their business.” Tim visibly relaxes and Jason adds: “Actually… Want me to make your house Dick-proof?”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“I mean, not kryptonian dick, you’re clearly into that,” and he ignores it when Tim pops him on the back of the head. “I mean Dick Dick, our brother. I could set up a better security system so you don’t have to worry about one of your siblings walking into something scarring, especially the clingy one.”</p><p>“No security system can stop Dick’s clinginess.”</p><p>“How do you think I keep him off my place?”</p><p>That’s when their little pow wow gets interrupted by more kryptonian skin than Jason ever wanted to see as Conner walks in with nothing but the smallest of the towels wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Babe, what is--” He notices Jason and slips on literally nothing, barely catching himself before falling on his ass. “<em> Shit- </em> I mean, <em> nothing</em>, I mean, we were just binging Wendy!”</p><p>Jason doesn’t say anything, but he does give Tim a look that says it all. He wasn't judging earlier, but he is now. Tim gives him a look that definitely means<em> shut up.  </em></p><p>In the end, Jason stays for breakfast.</p><p>It’s only mildly awkward, because he and Tim fill the silence talking about the latest case Jason’s working on while Conner makes them pancakes. Judging by the fact that he’s getting the ingredients from a bunch of plastic bags, he must have brought all the food with him. If anything, Jason is grateful that he and Alfred are no longer the only people trying to get Tim to eat actual food.</p><p>When Tim turns to Conner for his opinion, leaving Jason to enjoy his coffee, Jason looks around and notices that there are new pictures on the fridge. There are some of those disgustingly cute pictures of Tim and Conner, their cheeks pressed together as they make weird faces for the camera. There is a picture of Conner by himself and, again disgustingly, he is smiling at the camera as though the most precious person in the world is behind it. Both pictures are held by a sun magnet. There is a new candid shot of Cassandra, one of Alfred-Alfred holding cat Alfred, a new one of Dick and even Damian is in there. </p><p>And, his heart stops for a second, because now there are pictures of Jason as well.</p><p>They’re carefully placed far from each other, but there are three different pictures. There is one of Jason wearing his Lord of the Rings shirt, eating cereal on the couch, a confused expression on his face. He remembers when Tim took that picture, because Tim waited until Jason had his mouth full before calling <em> hey Jay? </em> and snapping the picture right as Jason looked at him, his cheeks like a chipmunk's. The second picture is a candid of him smiling, leaning against the rail of some safehouse balcony. The shot was carefully framed to not show anything distinct of the surroundings, just Jason and Gotham’s sky.</p><p>The third one is a selfie. In it, Jason is asleep, his lips parted and face relaxed, his head resting on Tim’s shoulder. Tim has a shit eating grin on his lips as if there is nothing funnier to him than his giant older brother falling asleep on him in the middle of movie night. Tim had the decency of drawing a mustache on Jason’s face to decrease sappiness, but that effect is ruined by the fact that the picture is held by a magnet that was clearly Iron Man but Tim had painted it red to look like Jason’s hood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jason had sworn off killing, at least for a little while.</p><p>But he would gladly kill again for his little brother.</p><p>As he gets ready to leave, he turns to Conner and deadpans, “I don’t have to tell you that I can and I will make kryptonite bullets, do I?”</p><p>“Jason!” Tim scolds.</p><p>“What? I’m the first of the family to find out. Least I can do is taje care of the shovel talk.”</p><p>“Stop threatening my boyfriend.”</p><p>Conner blushes profusely and mouths the word boyfriend with marvel and ugh. Just… <em> ugh </em> . Jason is happy that Tim is happy, but he and Conner are apparently <em> that </em> kind of couple and Jason wants to have none of it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So, first we kill Damian,” Jason starts.</p><p>“No,” Tim says.</p><p>“Aw, come on, you didn’t even consider it!”</p><p>Cassandra waits until they decide their plan of action (it’s probably going to be Tim’s) and keeps her expression carefully neutral as not to show which one of them she agrees with (Tim). </p><p>The thing, Jason realized, is that all of them have favorites in their family and knowing that makes it easier to tear them down. Dick can fuck off with his <em> I love you all equally </em> bullshit, because he clearly always favors Damian. Damian swings between Batdad’s little boy and Nightwing’s murder baby. Tim will easily lose focus whenever Steph is involved. Steph is oddly protective of Duke, for some reason. Cassandra is mostly neutral. She’s everyone’s favorite, including Bruce’s, but she’s also the deadliest of them all so she is no one’s weakness. She does, however, have a soft spot for Tim over any of her brothers. Since Jason became close friends with Tim, he entered Cassandra’s selective protection bubble and he’s now, by all definitions, untouchable.</p><p>Or at least that’s how he felt when she chose him for her team right after Tim. </p><p>“We kill Dick first,” Tim knocks down the little Nightwing action figure on the carpet. “Cass, you’re the only one who can take him down. Jay and I distract the others while you do the job. Damian will get personally offended by that and will grow reckless.” He knocks down the little imp figurine. “I can take care of him then. Steph will be hiding somewhere ready to strike. She is best in close range combat. Jay, I need you to take her down before she gets too close.” He pushes down the Barbie doll someone dressed as Batgirl, because apparently they couldn’t find blonde Batgirl merch and they were very offended. “Then we win.”</p><p>He may sound impressive, but the whole time he’s speaking he has his head resting on Cass’ lap and she is carding her fingers through his hair as a villain would do to their evil pet cat. </p><p>“Can’t I murder the demon brat?” Jason complains. </p><p>Tim glares at him - again, not very intimidating while he’s basically lying on his sister’s lap.</p><p>“You know Steph would wipe the floor with me. You’re the only one I can trust to get her.”</p><p>“Unless…” Jason turns around. “Du-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, I’ll give you ten bucks.”</p><p>“Jason, we’re all rich, you can’t buy me.” Duke doesn’t even raise his eyes from his book. “Plus last time I let y’all drag me into this shit, Steph knocked off one of my teeth with Tim’s staff.”</p><p>“If you hadn’t killed me, then she wouldn’t have taken revenge,” Tim argues.</p><p>“And yet you’re planning to kill Dick counting on the fact that Damian will try to avenge him.”</p><p>“Wet blanket,” Cassandra says.</p><p>Tim and Jason go into a giggling fit as Duke sputters, too indignant to put his thoughts into words.</p><p>In the end, Duke still doesn’t join them. </p><p>As they expected, the enemy was listening to their plan - Jason is sure Dick was against it, but Stephanie and Damian are definitely not above spying - nonetheless they still played their parts as expected: Steph and Damian tried protecting Dick first and foremost, but not even the two of them combined could take Cassandra. Not with Jason and Tim backing her up. </p><p>Cassandra knocks Dick down and sits on his back. The large yellow paint splash on his chest proves that he’s dead. Rather than being upset, Dick starts doing push ups with his sister there as the rest of his siblings and Steph fight to death. </p><p>Unfortunately, Damian wasn’t as angered by Dick’s demise as they expected and is still a good match for Tim. Until Tim gasps and goes <em> Titus, don’t eat that! </em> It was an obvious ploy, but still got Damian to let down his guard and whip his head around looking for his precious dog. Tim shoots him without hesitation and Damian goes on a rage soliloquy. </p><p>Jason would appreciate it if he wasn’t having such a hard time with Stephanie. Apparently Barbara has been feeding her steroids, because the girl is now as quick as a ninja. She hits Jason in the kneecaps with Tim’s staff - they’re not even in the same team this time, how the fuck did she get Tim’s staff??? - and shoots him point blank in the chest. And damn, that shit hurts. He bets it’s purple under his shirt too.</p><p>Steph is mid celebration when her victory whoop turns into a pained groan. Twin splotches of red and yellow bloom on her back as Cassandra and Tim lower their guns.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jason complains. “Couldn’t’ve done that before she killed me?”</p><p>“We win,” Cassandra says.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be fighting to the death now?” Dick asks. Now that Cass is off his back, he’s lying on the side like one of your French girls. Jason wishes Cass would shoot him again.</p><p>“I would never betray Cass,” Tim says.</p><p>“We rule together.” She walks to him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.</p><p>Tim grins a wicked grin because he knows he is Cassandra’s favorite and everyone can die mad about it. </p><p>Steph and Damian start shouting their complaints at the same time while Dick laughs his ass off. From his lawn chair, Duke is glaring at them as if he can’t believe he’s legally related to any of these weirdos. </p><p>His gaze meets Dick’s and his older brother looks absolutely elated with pride even though all of their siblings are yelling about paintball.</p><p>Jason simply smiles back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>Now stan you, the reader, for getting this far. If this fic brought you at least a fraction of the joy it brought me, I'm more than happy. Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comments or maybe come say hi on <a href="https://vikingpoteto.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>. If you love Jason and Tim, we're probably going to be friends. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>